Evil Bayley 2
by jennyx29
Summary: Seth And Bayley trained their daughters to be the future of wrestling, and now both will compete for the WWE.
1. chapter 1

bio

Nationality- American - Irish, Mexican, Armenian, German descent.

Personality - Charismatic, Loving, Kind, all of the good traits of a nice human being.

Age - 18

Height - 5'7

Hair - Black

Kaitlyn wants to be the best women wrestler in the world, and there's no one will stop her goal.

Name- Sienna Rose Lopez

Nationality- American - Irish, Mexican, Armenian, German descent.

Personality - Cocky, Mean, Rude, Cruel, all of the bad traits of a human being.

Age - 18

Height - 5'5

Hair - dyed blonde

Sienna doesn't care about her fans, she only cares about the money!

NXT 8/4/2036

Please welcome WWE Hall of Famer Bayley!" Bayley, now older, but aged like fine wine and have phenomenal physique at middle aged. The last time, everyone in WWE seen her was the day she has been introduced to the hall of fame. "What you think of both of your daughter making their first debut here tonight on NXT." Bayley respectful answers Micky's question. "I'm proud of my daughters, Bayley stopped and smiled before she finished her answer, "Kaitlyn and Sienna will wrestle their first match and hopefully, both will change the women's revolution forever!" She said before the interview finished.


	2. Getting ready

NXT Arena

Ring Accouncer: The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one-fall.

The twins made their way into the down the ramp, Kaitlyn tries to motivate her stoic sister for the crowd's reaction toward them. "Come, sister get hype!" as she yelled directly to her 50 second younger sister in her face. Kaitlyn out of the ring literally spends 60 seconds with the fan, As Sienna already in the ring both hands on her waist looking bored.

The Lopez household

Seth watches his daughters live on the screen by himself sitting on his couch studying his daughter's mannerism on the show. "Well... Sienna doesn't look happy, maybe she, in reality, doesn't enjoy this sport." Seth thought to himself.

Back to NXT arena

"Both Sami and Kevin retired from Pro wrestling, now they're both commentary NXT. What you think of the twins Kevin." Kevins Owens gave his best friend Sami the ok hand gesture. "Guess you're not a fan," Sami assumes. "Both of them creeps me out, one is over the moon, and the other seems not to like anything," Kevin explained. I heard these two wrestles since 9 with their younger half biological sister and all three travel around the globe together. Impressive, don't you think." " Sorry Sami I'm not marking out. Kevin said.

Sienna tapped her foot rapidly on the canvas. "How long we have to wait for these losers, I'm ready to get my money." Sienna starts to lose her cool. Kaitlyn glares at her sister's because of her immature attitude. If you only cared about money, maybe this isn't the job for you. Sienna snarled. Kaitlyn growls at her sister because she knows deep down wrestling isn't her thing, she will use her beauty to get fame for this company. "Bitch." Sienna muttered under her breath." "What you say to me?" Kaitlyn glares again at her twin. Bayley's surprises entrance interrupted the twins hatred for one another.


	3. The other daughter

Hey, mom." Kaitlyn waves to her mother. Bayley heads straight to the commentary table,"How you guys doing." "Good." both Kevin and Sami responded at the same time. Sami then pulled the empty chair out for Bayley. "Aw, such a gentleman Sami." Bayley smiled at Sami's kindhearted manners. " Uhh Bayley, why you come to, joined us?" Kevin confused. "To see my twins wrestles their first match live with my very own eyes," Bayley answered Kevin proudly. Kevin nodded.

Meanwhile

Lopez household

Seth paid every attention to the show until someone called him on his cell phone. Seth slowly motions the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Sasha's voice. "What you want Sash,". Seth rudely said and slightly annoyed. Sasha snarled before she began to say to him." "Just to let you know our daughter Luna want you to train her so you can boost her confidence even more," Sasha informed him. before, she tried to manipulate him to spend more time with her, but this time the toned of her voice sounds a lot drier. "Sasha, you already know Bayley don't want us even look each other in the eyes, I'm pretty sure Luna has trained enough with you, Mandy, Becky, and Alexa," Seth said. Sasha takes a deep breath before she tells him the truth. "Our daughter is suffering from depression. Seth's eyes open wide, with an awe expression written on his face.

A/N I'll try to not let anyone gets confused with the story, promise you more character gets more character Depth. The Next chapter will have action in it. The Alexa's slave story is on hold until Friday, I will try not to forget about that haha


	4. First match on NXT

A sinister stable emerges from the backstage curtains, Kaitlyn looked surprised how much the team getting booed at, but the other hand Sienna admires much hate the team receiving, she hopes one day she can find that much heat from the crowd. " Oh no, sorry to say this, but I suppose your kids will not survive this at all. "Kevin said." "I believe my friend is right on this one, they not ready for this. Sami agreed. Bayley hates when people underestimate her daughters. Can you two shut up already!" She lost it. Before Sami and Kevin apologized to her, One member of the group joined the commentary table. "He gazes at Bayley with a smirk on his face, Bayley shot back with a glower. At ringside the largest member of the group will manage the other two in the gang.

Kaitlyn and Sienna communicate with one another who will start the match Until a noisy growl got their entire attention. "I'm not fighting that beast" Sienna complained. It's simply a gimmick she's playing. " "Crush them up Rebel " Lilith shrieks.

Sienna will finally lock - up with Rebel for a test of strength, but Rebel is a good deal stronger than Sienna, she bulldozed Sienna by pushing. Sienna flew all the way into her corner. " You okay Sis" Kaitlyn worried. Rebel and Lilith mock the twins by laughing and pointing at the duo. Lilith charges at Sienna, but Sienna dodges and hits her with a pair of forearms. " Bekämpfe den Kampf zurück" The huge human being at ringside yelled. Sienna knee Lilith in the head, causing her to trip up, Sienna realized this opportunity, she lifted up the much larger woman. Falcon Arrow!, Sami yelled. "Yeah, that's how it's done"Bayley shouted. 1...2... The huge man at ringside interferes the match by dragging the ref out of the ring. The fans booed at the stable. The other man drew up from the announce table and said "Rebel, Lilith, Dedric following me back to backstage. The stable listen to the leader and left the area. "How you liked the match" Kevin questioned " "Love it." Bayley smiled.

Backstage Interview

After Bayley gives a long lecture about her daughter's performance with Micky, the twins sneak up behind her. "You and dad coming back " Kaitlyn questioned. I'll consider about it Bayley said before she hug her daughters.


	5. Daddy Daughter night out part 1

Seth talk to your daughter when we arrive to the house, she wants to know you more. Alexa orders Seth from the passage seat.' I'll agree with Alexa on this, Luna wouldn't be lowered if she has her real daddy."Mandy agreed while looking in the mirror to gaze at Seth. Seth attempts to use his hand to support his head to not go asleep because of Mandy and Alexa advice is lame and boring." Hey, Mandy what you think if Luna knew her daddy.' 'Enough you two!' Seth snapped. Alexa and Mandy flinch for his outburst.'Shit, sorry is we there yet.' Seth apologized.' Mandy stops the car to answer his question.'Yep, this is the house.' Before Seth steps out of the car, his phone up you two.'Seth stops Alexa and Mandy from entering the house.'Where are you, Seth? 'Bayley shows curiosity. 'II, Seth stutters." "Babe, I know you're going to see your daughter, you don't have to lie to me, Bayley crosses her arms with a confident smiled.' So you don't mind if I speak to Sasha?,' Seth questioned.' No matter how many times you cheat on me before, you always come back to me, do what you want handsome."Hi, Seth hurried up Alexa has to piss. Mandy had called him by his first name. I'll phone you back honey, Seth hangs up. Mandy, Seth, and Alexa walk for seven minutes before getting to the house." nice walk isn't it, Seth. Alexa waits for for Seth to respond, Seth nodded yes to the woman. Mandy ran the doorbell on the door."Who is it?"Seth knew the familiar voice."Sasha, open the door stop playing around before I'll kick your ass. Mandy teased. Sasha opened the doorway and immediately hug Seth." "OMG you did come" "Sasha then grabbed Seth's head to her chest."Seth yelps in pain because she put too much pressure on his neck."Sasha, would you stop you hurting me?" 'Sorry.' Sasha releases him."Luna! She gets out and glares at Seth


	6. Daddy Daughter part 2

Years and years ago

Paige household.

Sasha buried her face in Paige's pillow, curse herself multiple times due to mental breakdowns. Over a year since the raped situation, she lost some friendships, and respect from other people, That one memory keeps bothers her mind, she thought killing herself, but luckily her only friend Paige talked her out of it. Paige is the only woman feels sympathy for Sasha, she even lets Sasha in her house anytime Sasha has some difficulties in life. 'Knock 'Knock. Paige peeps through the hole and gazes at her boyfriend Dean. Paige opened the door and hug Dean into his chest, Dean wraps his arms close to her tightly. Seth is in the car waiting for the two to finished embracing one another. Paige and Dean hold hands heading to van Paige stopped and checks her pockets for the keys. " Oh shit think I forgot I lost the keys to my house a few days ago." Someone has to stick around and watch the house." Paige finished " " Fine I'll stay in the house you both finish dating for the night." Seth agreed.

Seth sits in the living room by himself, watching football on the TV. After a few hours Seth's stomach starting to suffer. " Man, I'm hungry." Seth complained. As Seth is searching for food, he felt a hand laid on his shoulders from behind. "Oh crap" Seth yelled. "I'm sorry Seth didn't mean to make you holler." Sasha chuckled nervously. Woah, how long you are here in this house? Seth had questioned her. "Six hours ago I told Paige I can spend a night here." Seth breathes heavily actually thought someone trying to obliterate him. " I heard you married to Bayley last year good I'm happy for you two." Seth can hear the angry in Sasha's voice. " Sasha, it's I know you jealous, but, Sasha grumbles at Seth and starts throw food from the refrigerator at him. "You son of a bitch, you caused me lose everything!" She lost it. Sasha pulls a knife and attempts to stab herself, Seth didn't take any chance, he knocked the knife out of her hands. Sasha has finally fallen on the floor, her white dress being destroyed by waste food on the storey. "I didn't think I'll snap like this." She mumbled to herself. "Sasha you lucky I secretly don't believe in god, cheating my wife with you for exactly one night to make you feels better is ok, take your dress off." Seth ordered. Sasha did what he commanded. Seth leaned in on her tits, licks softly around Sasha nipples make them hard. Sasha arches her back and groans from the amazing feeling from her nipples. While Seth is licking her nipples, Sasha rubs his pants with her bare soft hands. Now it's Seth turn to moan. "Fuck!" Seth unzipped his pants placed his cock on her soft paws. Sasha was awestruck by it. "Get to sucking before I'll change my mind." He whispered softly into her ears. After 7 minutes of sucking his cock, She thinks her pussy is ready for it. Sasha pushes Seth on his rear and gently slide his penis inside of her.

Paige and Dean gazes at each other, both in deeper love, until Paige forget about Sasha. " Shit, forgot to drop Sasha back in her home."


	7. New GM

Nxt 8/11/36

Here's come the boss of WWE wonder what he got to say tonight."Kevin stated.

The fans pop for Shane and chant " Welcome back, Welcome back."

Shane enters the ring and signals the ring announcer for the mic with his finger, The announcer gently placed the mic in Shane's hands.

Shane clears his throat before talking., "I'm here because NXT desperately needs a brand new general manager." Shane stated

"Last week the team, The Black Dragons cowardly left one of our match and mess up the show ratings." Shane finished.

"Last week, afterSmackdown, I have finally perfect person to hold the role of the General manager of NXT" Shane proudly said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Let me proclaim to all of you, our new General Manager! Shane arrows at the stage.

Bayley entrance

The fans pop loudly at the unexpected new GM, Bayley enters the ring, with all black business dress with silver heels on her both feet

Bayley hugs the chairman before he waves her and everyone before exit out of the ring.

"Bayley attempts to speak, the fans cheers her even louder. The fans volume went down and Bayley finally speaks.

" Last week my daughters finally made their début last week on the NXT roster, and exclusively one week later I'm sitting in this ring as your new General manager of the greatest show of all times, NXT!" Bayley brags.

" Last week who has booked my daughters as only tag team allies is now gone,There's just one NXT women's title in the women's division and one of my girls will be the champ."

"As long I'm the GM of NXT you better damn should know my young women will have it easily than the entire women's division." Bayley finished.


	8. Crossfits part 1

"I conceive we will never see dad with Luna."Kaitlyn said during her workout. Sienna on the other side of Kaitlyn doing the same workout with her sister." She breathed heavily doing the intense exercise.

"What I don't get is why Mom loved Luna like an actual mother, did dad cheats on her to have Luna?."Sienna lost.

Outside of the gym

"Can you kindly stop live recording me on your phone, please. Frown come from his facial construction."

"Luna can you tell your father that he will have a good time with the family in the gym your father is frustrated."Bayley teased.

Luna first didn't like her male parent for abandoned her and her mother, but things change will she realize her dad is actually a cool guy.

"Are Kaitlyn and Sienna at the gym." Luna carefully asked the couple.

"Of course Luna, we're visiting the future ofNXT."

"Oh nice heel turned last week bay" Seth stopped and faced his back to her to praised her heel work.

"Aw, thanks handsome."Bayley combs his black haired with her naked hands.

"Shit, now my body is sore for this, Sienna lies on her back feeling the tightness running though her physical structure.

"OmgI finally see the twins."A Fan with orange hair with tomboyish clothes approaches the two.

A fan of us?Kaitlyn said as she finished her workout and towers over the tiny woman. Sienna glanced at the woman before drawing her attention back to the workout exercise.

Is it really true, are you really the daughter of the legendary Seth Rollins AndBayley. The girl awestruck.

Kaitlyn chuckles before giving her the answer."Yes, honey our mom and dad breed us. Sienna gives herself a face palm because of Kaitlyn terrible joke.

"My name is Mia it's delightful to meet you too, she held her hand out.Kaitlyn connects her hand with the fan.


	9. Crossfits 2

No time for chatting, we have a big day tomorrow more training!"Sienna interrupted her sister and Mia conversation.Kaitlyn snarled at Sienna. "Sorry Mia but my sis is right, I don't have much longer in this gym." "Aww man it's a pleasure to run into you anyway." Mia voice became weak.Kaitlyn takes note of the girls body language and decides reach her pockets and said "What's your cell number, I will like to meet you again in the gym, so we can work out together."Mia smiled and agreed she give out her cell phone number?"561." "Kaitlyn Sienna!"she stopped when Seth yelled."That's Seth freaking Rollins fuck yeah." Mia excited. "Found them." Luna pointed. "New friend?" Bayley questioned her daughters."she isn't my friend."Sienna coldly replied. "For the love of god be nice for once Sienna, everywhere you go, heel" Seth annoyed. Bayley gives Mia a warm handshake."Her name is Mia, and she's already cool in my book." Kaitlyn said. "It's so cool to see all of you." "Mia took a glance at Luna." "That's your daughter too." Mia questioned Bayley. Bayley hates answer the question. "No, that's not my daughter." she weakly said.

Meanwhile

Sasha home

"Where my step daughter milf. "A huge young man questioned Sasha. "She's with her father, stop calling me that." She sounded off. "Who are you telling me what to do, don't make me come in the kitchen and slap you silly? He threatened. "What a douche." she angrily muttered to herself. Sasha ended up making their dinner, she calls from downstairs and called out his name. "Gunner, dinner," She screamed out. Both Gunner and Sasha eat peacefully until he chokes on his food. "Choke motherfucker." Sasha muttered.

A/N Sorry anyone for always leaving you cliffhanging, but I have a disease that affects my brain, it's hurts when I think. Everyone chapter connects ok, bye


	10. Worst heel

Bayley office '

Bayley grabbed her phone and held it tightly to her ears. Hi Bay, how's your day Seth questioned. "Going well but I think I want someone?"Bayley said. " Let me guess me." Seth confident. " Yes, Bay and once you made your return, We can run this company.Bayley snicker. "You so hot when you play heel." Seth praise.

"Come in." Sienna yelled out. The man entered the room and gently close the door behind him, he then introduces himself to Kaitlyn and Sienna. " Hi, my name is Marcus, and I'm your personal ring announcer for the rest of the year, wow you two really looked alike." He realized that now. See You two in the ring."He exits out the door.

"We are definitely getting booed, people hate Ring announcer, you know." Sienna stated."But but I was never the bad guy."Kaitlyn starts to pace around the room. "Calm down, being the heel is easy, here, wear this wrestling singlet I made for us."Kaitlyn took a peek at it and then tight-lipped and shook her head


	11. Worst heel part 2

I'm here to introduce you to Kaitlyn's personal ring announcer, Marcus Rate." The original announcer left the ring.

The crowds booed heavily. "Marcus placed his index fingers over his mouth to try to shut the crowds up.

"Yeah, that's right Marcus, show Kaitlyn some respect. Kevin cheered.

"This is a disgrace. I'm sick of ring announcers so overdone, why she needed one anyway. Sami said

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm here to announce you the future of WWE and your future hall of famer, Kaitlyn!"

Marcus waves at the jobber and exits out the ring. The local jobber made a disgruntled face expression.

Kaitlyn entrance played.

Before Kaitlyn even showed up The crowds booed wildly and chants 'Overrated

Kaitlyn didn't want to come out because she didn't use to being the heel. Kaitlyn finally walked over the curtains. The crowd booed even louder when they saw her.

Why did she look so anxious, she got everything she wanted?" Kevin confused.

Maybe she's a natural babyface Kevin, not everyone, can be a good heel. Sami answered simply.

"I already know this will be tough. I mean really bad. Kevin said

Kaitlyn plainly entered the ring and respectfully shook the jobber hand. This got the crowd confused.

"She reminded me of face Bayley with that attitude. Sami interest.

Bell rings

The jobber immediately kicked Kaitlyn in the guts. Kaitlyn stunned form the kicked, The jobber Irish whips Kaitlyn out of the ring. As Kaitlyn holds her ribs and struggle back to her feet, the jobber holding her ribs, mocking her. The crowds booed at the jobber because her lack of respect.

Kaitlyn tries to enter the ring, but the jobber punched her off of the apon knocking her down again. The Ref counts to eight but she finally made into the ring. This frustrated the jobber and she taunts at the fan" calling her weak. The crowd booed her. The jobber turns around. Kaitlyn gave her a spear for the three 3 count.

Later the night

" I told you the heel, not the face of the match. Bayley mad at Kaitlyn.

"Sorry mom, but the fans loved me even when I get my beat up.

"Next weeks you will be facing Sienna, that'll be your punishment.

Kaitlyn didn't like the idea, but she nods anyway


	12. Training

Sasha backyard

Luna had traveled with her older sisters all over the world, but due to her age, no promotion wants her to perform any high flyer moves so she can avoid injuries. But now she more older, her family will let her do any moves to improve her wrestling skills.

"No, I can't do it, its way too high for me." Luna complained.

First Luna was really excited to perform her first top turn buckle move on Gunner, but did not realizes its way too high for her.

"Don't be afraid Luna, Daddy and godmother will make certain you are alright," Seth said from the ringside with Bayley.

"Don't be afraid kid, and I am 306 pounds, I will feel like a pillow." Gunners said while laying on the mat.

Luna took a deep breath and shut her eyes before performing her first high flyer move. Seth And Bayley watched when Luna bends her knees before jumping off the top buckle.

"Good job." Seth and Bayley said at the same to praise Luna first move on Gunner.

Can I train with you dad?"Luna questioned while jumping.

"Sure."Seth answers back. " Don't hurt him, Luna, you know Seth is old, his bones will go easily." Bayley joked.

"Because I'm, fifty years old don't mean, Ah!" Lana puts on the cross arm breaker, Seth arms isn't tough like it used to me.

"You tap?" Bayley said while on the ground with her hubby. " Yeah, I tap." Seth said with agony.

"Aww, her first victory." Sasha said happily said, while looking out from her house, until a deep, raspy, voice got her attention.

"Why are you looking at Seth that?" Gunner.

Sasha turns around and render him a glare and clenching her teeth." "Baby, I was looking at my daughter." Sasha angry answers him.

Gunner takes her personal space by getting tightly closer to her. Sasha takes two steps backwards from the larger guy. "I don't want to see him anymore, understand. Gunner Said while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Luna doesn't see her dad so often, Ever since he came into her life, she is a much happily girl please don't ruin this," Sasha explained.

He then turned and exited the room.

"What a dick."Sasha muttered.

"I feel bad about Sasha." Bayley said while walking around the park with Seth. I agreed, I think the asshole is the reasoned, why my daughter had troubles growing up."Seth finished."The sad matter is we don't know if Sasha tells Luna to not expose their business to us, but obviously something going on."Bayley reasoned." it's my fault because I wasn't there when she was growing up, I'm a su. "Zip it, Seth, it's not entirely your fault as long she had her sisters and now you, we can all forget the past.""Luna, we are leaving see you again one day."Bayley waves her hands at Luna."Luna waves back in the huge circle.

NXT 8/27/18

So not fair that Kaitlyn and Sienna main event their match, I'm the NXT women's champion for god sakes."

I understand Eve, but least title defense for you."Tera Said to her friend.

"Oh crap, here's the boss." Eve stated.

Bayley stands in the middle in the entirely, women's division. All the women quiet their mouth to hear what Bayley talks about.

Next week, My husband will take some political power from me, but remember, this still my division. Bayley announced everyone the news.


	13. Who the better Twin

Sienna entrance

"If I prefer to choice between Sienna and Kaitlyn, without a doubt Sienna, She has every tool to be the champion and the face of this company Sami."Kevin praised her.

"Excuse me, Kevin, but did you said last two weeks ago you wasn't a fan of neither of them. Sami said.

"Time changes Sami, And by the way she had give me a shout out yesterday on twitter, I instantly because a fan of her."Kevin smiled.

Sienna completely ignores every fan who chants her name and one fan tries to affronted her with his sign when she got to the bottom of the ramp.

"That sign you're holding buddy, you just described your whole pathetic life on TV."Sienna yelled."Oh gosh, she's a good heel."Bayley watches the match with her crew. " Well I'm really surprised Sienna, don't rely on her, look anymore, she definitely is becoming a good wrestler.

Kaitlyn entrance

Ever since Kaitlyn becomes an NXT wrestler, The crew in the backstage told her she the sweetest wrestler they'd ever met and the fans loved her since she always responded to her fans on twitter. "Oh lord here comes airhead, see she's the type of wrestler that's will get buried when they go to the main roster." Kevin affronted. " Wow, that's rude, you better be quiet, you do realize you're talking about the boss daughter right." Kevin immediately shut up.

Bell rings.

Sienna and Kaitlyn walked around in slow paced inside of the ring. " Man, the crowds are really dead, maybe both women is too new." Sami said." "Don't worry, I know these guys will be cheered by two weeks."Kevin answered.

Sienna quickly drew a punch, but Kaitlyn dodges it and gives her sister a forearm on her face.Sienna holds her face to relieve the pain her sister gave to her.Kaitlyn whiplashes her on the ropes and set up for a dropkicked, but her sister was wise enough to stop her move by stopping herself by hanging on the ropes.

This had Kaitlyn catch nothing but air. Sienna steps over Kaitlyn's back to taunt the fans.The crowds booed her.Sienna shows the world her strength by deadlifting Kaitlyn up.She leads her sister on the tops ropes and climb up for the suplex, Kaitlyn counters it by punching her on the guts and headbutt her off. Kaitlyn got on the very top and diving hurricanrana Sienna out of the ring. The fans give her a round of applause on the maneuver. Kaitlyn grabbed Sienna back into the ring, After five minutes during in the match Sienna win by having her feet on the ropes, she tenses her sister and heading backstage. Kaitlyn follows afterwards.

A/N Next chapter will focus on Bayley, Luna and Seth Rollins because this is my story and I can do whatever I want. I'm thinking about doing another story how Seth finds out his daughter, Luna, This sound like a legitimate storyline.


End file.
